


Where We Exist

by Ciele



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Other, Teenage Drama, Triggers, not-so teenage drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2018-01-02 19:52:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1060918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciele/pseuds/Ciele
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>26-year-old Levi had recently given in to a job suggestion made by his friends. Despite his spontaneous tutoring sessions and aiding in running a bar for his over-sea pal, he chooses the subject french for his first shot at teaching in an High school. It having more history than educational methods.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where We Exist

-Eren-

 

I darted for the door and sprinted out the classroom, all perfectly in-sync with the school bells. My bag hung loosely over one shoulder and was swinging with every step I took, I wasn’t in a hurry to meet up with anyone or anything, I simply wanted to get the hell out of there.

  
I come to a complete halt almost instantly as Jean’s face is only inches away from mine, my figure frozen in confusion as I hadn’t yet processed that that asshole tried to scare me for god knows what reason. Everything was still for a second, except my bag, which was still in full motion and I'd like to say blessed with gravity as it headed straight for Jean’s you-know-what. The proud smirk he wore so stupidly soon turned into a twisted expression and he crouched so he could balance himself better.

“ _Fuuuuuuuuck!..…_ ” He hissed through clenched teeth, his sentence growing quieter the longer he expanded the word.

“Jesus Christ, it’s not my fault you’re such a dumb shit.” I caught on to what was happening and couldn’t help but crack a satisfied smile.

I was expecting a mean look or two after that but I guess Jean was too busy trying to stand up steadily again. He sort of succeeded.

“..Whatever” he growled silently, too focused on the pain in his pants to think of a proper insult. “If you’re thinking I came here for you, then think again. Where’s Mikasa?”

My smile disappeared to wherever the chances of Jean producing children went after that blow. (The thought of not having to deal with miniature Jeans eased my mind a tad though.) I barely noticed the rest of the class exit the classroom behind me.

“ _What the fuck does it matter to y-_ ”

I was cut off with a tug of my school sweater, followed by being pushed aside roughly.

“What happened to you? You look like someone just kicked you in the groin.” Mikasa joked casually, leaning against my shoulder thoughtlessly as if I wouldn’t mind. I didn’t. But it would’ve been nicer to not have shoved me aside beforehand, even if maybe I _had_ been blocking the only escape from Mr. Torte’s class.

Mr. Tortes was my English teacher. He would always chew me out in front of the class and assign me extra work if he didn’t feel like giving me undeserved detention. ( _Okay, okay_ , I admit, it was _somewhat_ undeserved. But it’s not my fault the guy’s a douche.)

No one seemed to get along with that joke of a man, especially me. (What _a shock_!)

I never got along with any of my teachers. Actually, scratch that, I don’t usually get along with anyone. I had no reason to do the contrary, really.

Jean had finally achieved in throwing me a cold glare and my grin found its way back to my face. Mikasa had managed to put the puzzle pieces together and before I knew it I was smacked behind the head.

“ _Ow??_ ” I grunted, massaging the area where she had hit me. “It wasn’t my fault, jeez!” I complained before anyone.

“Eren, from what I’ve experienced, it’s always your fault.” She replied without hesitation. I heard Jean scoff and I had an itch on my hand that could only be extinguished by sucker punching that dumb, smug look off his face.

“I swear to _god_ , do you two ever think about anything else besides picking a fight with each other?” She added, her words becoming more serious, I felt like that sentence was directed more towards me than it was to the both of us.

“ _It’s not my fault he’s an ass!_ ” I retorted feeling very much annoyed, thinking I could push her temper a bit.

Jean argued right away. “ _If anyone’s an ass here it’s you for kicking!_ ”

I can’t believe this inbred was actually feigning innocence. I was pissed off at how I just knew Mikasa would believe him and the anger piled up.

“ _OH_ Stop trying t-”

_Smack._

Another hit to the head and I choke on my next words.

“HELLO? I’m still here.” Mikasa remarked, irritation written all over her face, I soon decide it’s best to just… Not.

I sighed bitterly and Mikasa mimiced, then punched my arm in a playful manner as a response, probably to loosen me up. “C’mon, let’s just _eat!_ ” She suggested, sounding more like it was a demand.

Jean, now recovered, threw his arm around Mikasa’s shoulders, _for support_ he said.

 

I cringed just a little.

 

I stepped on Jean’s heel almost subconsciously as I followed the two and managed to get a muttered “asshole” form him.

I coughed. “ _Horse face_.”

Jean was just about to turn 160 degrees and swing at me but Mikasa was faster and I received another strike to the back of my head. “Shut up you two.” She threatened.

“Why doesn’t Jean ever get hit!?” I protested, sounding more childish than I intended.

“Because he’s not stupid.” She explained coldly and I could hear Jean internally laughing at me, until Mikasa gave him the same treatment.

“I change my mind, you’re both dumbasses.” She finished. Jean was not willing to argue with her and only shot me a look that said _this is all your fault_ but I only smiled back feeling more content with the situation.

  
-x-

 

We sat at our usual table and when I saw Armin getting his lunch from the buffet I called out and waved to him. He was heading over to us; I slid my bag off the seat beside me so that Armin can occupy it. (It was the second farthest away from Jean)

  
Jean’s anger seemed to fade as he shoveled food past his teeth, and so did mine. Armin’s tray broke the silence as it slammed against the cafeteria table. “ _Whoa,_ why is it so quiet?” he asked. I was too lazy to answer and thankfully Mikasa did it for me. “These two dorks had a fit.” Armin laughed, “Good to know the universe is still in order”. I couldn’t help but crack a smile.

Sasha soon joined our table and Connie followed behind her, our hang out soon became a little crowded.

“Hey.” Connie said dryly, weariness hanging from every letter of the word . When I looked up to greet him I realize he looked like hell.

“Dude, what happened to _you_?” I blurted out before asking myself if maybe that wasn’t a bit too rude. Fortunately, he was too tired to care. “ _Ugh…._ ” He sighed, rubbing his eyes and pushing his hands over his buzz cut and onto the back of his neck as his head drooped over his food. “ _Someone_ had to keep me up all night… I ended up with only an hour of sleep.” He scowled at Sasha who was stuffing her mouth with potato salad, but raised her head looking puzzled before she realized she was being directed to. (For a second she looked relieved that no one was eyeballing her food.)

“ _Pffft_ , you didn’t exactly seem to mind.” She spit out, her mouth still halfway full.

“H-Hey, that was totally unfair! You could’ve at least chosen the weekends for it!” Connie stated.

“Oh c’mon, I got just as little slee-”

Jean almost choked on his food and Armin was covering his ears as he squealed. “ _E-Ew, no, gross! I don’t want to hear that, I’m eating for god’s sake.”_

Connie bursts out into laughter and it was nice to finally see him in his usual energetic state. Mikasa was either too slow to catch on or didn’t seem bothered because she just continued eating. Armin and Connie were arguing and Jean and Sasha tried to butt in. I rolled my eyes and they wandered over to the teacher’s section of the cafeteria.

I tugged at Armin’s sweater and he left the discussion to the trio. “Umm.. yeah?” He asked, confused about why I was too.

“Who’s that?” I inquired, pointing at someone sitting alone at a table further away. As I pointed his clothes seemed to stand out more. He wore a somewhat tight black shirt and it looked like a scarf was tied around his neck. His legs were wrapped in tattered, dark, dark blue jeans and black took over as his boots almost reached his knees, all supported by too much heel, it made sense though, since from what I could make out from his sitting figure, he was kind of short.

“Oh! That’s Mr.Rivaille.” He paused for a second but before he could finish his sentence I cut in, “ _Is he even a teacher?_ ”

Armin laughed and continued, “I was just about to say. Yes, it’s a bit of a shocker right? I know he doesn’t even look the part but I’ve heard he’s pretty damn strict despite his appearance.” He hesitated to continue but decided it’d be nice to chat about something that isn’t his friends’ sex life. “He teaches French, he’s new here I think. I’m in his lessons actua-”

“ _Are you guys talking about that new French teacher? I forgot his name, sounded a bit like Ravioli, yum, I just had him, oh my god, that guy has the most eerie aura ever! He’s so scary when he’s angry although I’m not sure if that’s just how he looks!_ ” Sasha exclaimed, words flowing out her mouth like water from a faucet. I face behind me to her and then to the table, only to find everyone had been listening. “ _Oh, one tip, don’t eat during his classes._ ” There was a story behind that comment that I didn’t feel like hearing about.

“ _Wait, wait…_ ” I thought for a moment, ignoring the speech Sasha just held. ” _Since when did you take French?_ ” I asked, dumbfounded. Armin just looked at me as if I had something weird on my face. “Um… since we _had to_ , Eren, god, I thought you at least pay attention that much in class.”

“ _…We?_ ” I almost knocked my drink over.

“Technically, the only one who had to was you, I signed myself up just because, it never killed a guy to know more.” I must’ve had the word “confused” plastered on my forehead because Armin just sighed and began to elaborate. “You were forced to drop Physi-”

“ _Quit_. I quit.” I interrupted in a heartbeat, hoping Jean and Mikasa couldn’t make out the rest of Armin’s sentence.

“…Right, sure, okay, you " _quit_ ". You had to pick another class to substitute the one you lost, since y’know, the whole minimal 32 hours of school a week policy or else no graduation. They told you that you had to decide between Spanish or French-” Armin looked at me hopelessly when he saw I still didn’t understand too much, “ _Oh my god_ , you were the one who held the conversation, were you sleep talking or what?”

“Possibly.” I joked, although it was scary to think that that could actually be very realistic. Armin buried his face into his palms only to hide the grin he couldn’t hold back. “You _goof._ ”

I laughed a little.

“Alright, but just one question…Why do _we_ have French? Didn’t you say I could choose between two languages?..”

Armin turned away just a bit and I had a feeling I might know what that meant. “About that…..” He paused and resembled a kid that got caught stealing from the cookie jar. “……… _Wwwweelll_ ….. I really wanted to take French…. and everyone else seemed to take it too, and you were already too close to the deadline to submit the papers…… so I just kinda filled it in for you, you know, being a pal and such…. ehehe….” He smiled uncomfortably, I wasn’t really mad or anything, it was Armin, I couldn’t be angry at the kid.

“Eh, well I guess I would’ve chosen French anyway.” I said casually, hoping I played off the not being bothered by it part decently. Armin sighed out of relief and I ruffled his hair feeling a little relieved myself.

“Don’t take this as permission to ever do it again though!” I warned, and Armin smiled sheepishly. Suddenly I felt Sasha pinch my cheek and I turn to her in confusion.

“ _Christ_ , what is it with you people and physical contac-”

“You’re gonna _enjoy_ this.” She said, her tone sarcastic, and when it clicked what she was trying to say I looked back to the table where the teacher sat and found it empty.

Great, I hope he wasn’t _that_ bad.


End file.
